


Reach Out and Touch Me

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Stark Week 2017 [12]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Getting Together, Inspired by Art, M/M, Napping, Post-Battle, Tony Being Tony, Try to Nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: All Bucky has to do is reach across the space between them.





	Reach Out and Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamaete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/gifts).



> Inspired by thegoldenavenger's art on Tumblr! Here is the art: http://thegoldenavenger.tumblr.com/post/157214721805/the-first-part-otl-i-am-so-not-continuing-this

They were on the way back from a fight and, as rare as it was, Tony was actually in the quinjet with them. He wasn’t even hurt, which was the best part. It’d been a rather easy mission, all in all, just a long one. They were all on the tired side. Bucky was _exhausted._ Tony was just sticking with them so he could talk science with Bruce. The other scientist was more tired than any of them, though, and the conversation had mostly petered out.

Bucky might have drifted off to sleep already if it weren’t for the fact that Tony was sitting right next to him. He’d been nursing a crush on Tony for months, and he was pretty sure he had a chance. It was just that neither of them had quite gotten around to _doing_ anything about it. Well, enough was enough. They were both _superheroes_ , for God’s sake.

All Bucky had to do was unclench his hands and reach over to take Tony’s own.

His hand inched slowly across the empty space between them. His fingers had just barely grazed the red and gold metal of the gauntlet when Tony suddenly shot up in his seat.

“Hey!” he exclaimed, twisting around toward where Bruce was curled up on an otherwise unused medical cot, emergency blanket pulled up to his neck. “Bruce, listen!”

The other man groaned in response.

“Hey, yeah, so-“

“Tony,” Bruce grumbled, with just enough threat in his voice to make the hairs on the back of Bucky’s neck stand on end.

Tony’s hands immediately went up in surrender, even though the other wasn’t even looking at him.

“Alright,” he acquiesced. “Okay, I’ll stop bothering you. Rest up, Jolly Green.”

Bruce settled down again, while Tony fidgeted a bit. Bucky sighed and leant his head back against the jacket he’d folded up to use as a pillow. He pulled his hand back into his lap. Maybe now just wasn’t the right time. He’d find Tony as soon as they rested, he resolved.

“Okay, but what about-“

Bucky threw his jacket at the genius, hitting him in the face.

“Go to sleep, Stark!”

Tony just gave him a shit eating grin as he clutched Bucky’s jacket closer.

“Okay,” he agreed, “but this is mine now.”

His voice was heavy with implication, and Buck couldn’t help the blush that rose to color his cheeks.

“Geez. What is this? Pleather?” the genius went on to question, but Bucky wasn’t listening.

He leaned across the space between them to pull Tony into a kiss.

“Really?” Clint exclaimed from his place in the co-pilot’s seat. “Now?”

As Tony’s mouth softened against his and began to kiss back, Bucky decided Clint was right. He should have done this ages ago.


End file.
